villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sonic.EXE
Sonic.EXE (also known as X) is the main antagonist of the creepypasta Sonic.exe by J.C. The Hyena and its sequel: Sonic.exe/Round 2. It is a demonic entity that possesses a CD ROM of the original Sonic The Hedgehog, taking on the form of the main character. Then, it proceeds to kill the in-game characters before attacking and removing the soul/killing the player. According to the author, this entity is actually a being created at the beginning of the universe in his own dimension, not God or Satan. Sonic.exe '''NOTE: '''The original story has been deleted from the Creepypasta Wiki for not following the wiki's "Quality Standards" despite the fact that it was on there for a long time. This lead to a somewhat infamous rant from the pasta's creator, J.C. The Hyena. The original story however was moved to the Trollpasta Wiki, where it still remains today. Link: http://trollpasta.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic.exe The original Sonic.exe story centres on Tom, a young man who was a big fan of Sonic the Hedgehog, especially the newer games. He claimed that he had not played any glitchy or hacked games before, though he admitted that he didn't want to after an experience he had. He then proceeded to recount his experience, saying how he received a CD and an accompanying letter from his friend Kyle, begging him to destroy the disc "before it's too late" and not to never play the game. Ignoring his friend's warnings, Tom played the game and began to encounter odd, somewhat disturbing phenomena, from a title card featuring an evil-looking Sonic with bloody eyes and glowing pupils with a wide smile to the presence of a file select screen similar to that of the one in Sonic the Hedgehog 3, with a red background and chilling music playing. As he picked the only available character, Tails and began the first stage, titled "HILL ACT 1", Tom continued to find more evidence that there was something wrong with the game, namely the copious amounts of dead animals, all murdered in gruesome ways and eventually encountering Sonic at the end of the level, standing completely still and with his eyes closed. When Tails attempted to get his attention during a cutscene by tapping him on the shoulder, Sonic's eyes opened, identical to the Sonic on the title screen before cutting to black, with the message "Hello. Do you want to play with me?" In the next level,"HIDE AND SEEK", Tom witnessed Sonic chasing Tails, the latter flying despite an inability to do so without a Super form, before disappearing, teleporting in front of the distraught fox and killing him and cutting to black. Shocked, Tom reads the next message, "YOU'RE TOO SLOW. WANT TO TRY AGAIN?". After playing as Knuckles and losing a supposed "boss battle" with Sonic, Tom decided to take a break from the game. However, his rest was plagued by nightmares featuring the corrupted Tails and Knuckles, and the demonic Sonic, with him waking in a cold sweat. Returning to the game, Tom picked Robotnik from the file select screen and continued with the game. At the end of the level, Sonic teleported in front of Robotnik, before the screen cut to red static. Then, a "hyper-realistic" image of Sonic appeared on the screen, with the words "I AM GOD!". After the game ended, Tom turned around to find, to his utter horror, a bloodied Sonic plushie on his bed. Tom's fate is ambiguous (though the official sequel reveals that Tom committed suicide to escape from , the entity using Sonic's likeness). Sonic.exe (Sonic The Hedgehog - Creepypasta Short Film) SONIC.EXE (Sonic The Hedgehog - Creepypasta Short Film) This short film adaptation, created by YouTube user Jayk Pound, remains faithful to the original story, which he begins to play sonic generations but however he gets a letter from his friend Kyle who He haven't seen for 2 weeks however similar to the same story Kyle warn him not the play the game but however did not listen to his friends warning and play the game anywhere which however he was creeped out from the number which the number is original from the game which turned into 666 which form of Satan which he picks tails and played the game anyway but freaks out that Sonics eyes are not completely the same as usual which play the game hide and seek which tails was scared by Sonic and ran away from him completely which catch up with him and scare him from 12 seconds popped up out of nowhere and kill tails which however the screaming is different from the original screaming of the game. tom was so confused why sonic will kill his best friend tails which was more concerned why did he killed him they supposed to be best friends which he decides to pick knuckles and play as him but unfortunately he was stopped by the demonic hedgehog again playing another game called found you which town was trying to get knuckles to punch him but unfortunately unsuccessfully failed and killed him however tom was getting more suspicious why sonic kill both of his best friends however he heard a creepy demonic voice call his name Tom which freak him out as well however he was beginning to become hallucination pity Tails and Knuckles however the demonic Hedgehog give tom a jump scare scared him completely he decided to take a nap and resume back to the game his last pick was Dr robotic Eggman Sonic's nemesis taking him to another location he thought this time sonic will never find dr. Eggman but however he found him. But though there are a few changes, For example, there is a hallucination sequence rather than a dream sequence as in the original story, in addition to Tom falling unconscious after the "I AM GOD!" screen. Finally, after waking up from his nap his computer was on he turned it off and went right to bed but however as he begins to look around his room he notice that exe was right there in front of him show Tom appears to be killed by Sonic at the end of the video or just another jumpscare, unlike the original, where Tom's fate is ambiguous an unknown to this day. Sonic.EXE (game) Sonic.EXE plays a secondary role in the PC/computer/indie game adaption. First you play as Tails, and then he will go to the destroyed Green Hill Zone alias "HILL", and there's a lot of dead animals there with their intestines tied to the palm trees. Eventually, Sonic.EXE can be seen hiding in one of the trees along with Tails running. And then, out of nowhere, X can be seen just standing there as Tails wonders. When Tails goes too close for him, static/buzzing sounds can be heard/seen. The scene later cuts to a level named "HIDE AND SEEK", where we can see that Tails is crying while running in a hellish level. And then suddenly X appears and the fox tries to run but cries when he gets caught and then Sonic.EXE appears and kills him with just one claw. Right after Tails became X's victim, Knuckles takes the place as a player and runs into an underground entitled "YOU CANT RUN". Again a static effect will appear and there is blood under the ground and he gets sucked by X via his own mouth (as a vacuum cleaner). Knuckles cries after he gets almost absorbed and Sonic.EXE kills him like he did the same with Tails. And last there is Dr. Eggman (alias Dr. Robotnik) in the level "..." and he runs down the stairs and the background changes erratically and X kills him. Suddenly a screen will appear with a creepy-looking Sonic with text that says "I AM GOD" and it will show a screen of Japanese text mentioning demons and devils and all that stuff. Related Phenomena *Slender Man (a legendary being often found in creepypasta lore) *Tails Doll (another Sonic based urban legend surrounding a demonic force inhabiting the Tails Doll character) *.Exe Creepypastas (stories made in a similar vein, and often involving the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Personality Unlike the real Sonic, who is a heroic saviour and enemy of evil, Sonic.exe is the exact opposite. Being a demon who has merely taken on the form of Sonic in the game, he is twisted, cruel, callous and sadistic, preferring to mentally torture his opponents before killing them. He is also highly arrogant, believing himself to a be a god, which isn't too far-fetched a statement as within his own realm, he is omnipotent. Before his origins were revealed in Sonic.exe/Round 2, there was quite a lot of speculation as to whom Sonic.exe was, with common suggestions being a demon possessing Sonic's body, a computer virus that can become tangible in the real world for a short amount of time, or a demonic impersonator of Sonic (the latter of which was his backstory in the official sequel, where it was also revealed that his true name was X). X is a master manipulator, as he was able to manipulate both Kyle and Tom into playing the game, as well as being the leader of the Cult of X, possibly pointing to him being quite charismatic as well. Trivia * Though initially well received by the Creepypasta community, the story (along with Sonic.exe himself) have recently met a more negative critical reception. YouTube channel MichaelLeroi read both the original and the sequel, giving both very bad reviews, in addition to both stories being removed by Creepypasta Wiki for "failing to meet quality standards", which resulted in a slightly controversial reaction from J.C. The Hyena, the author of the stories, which was also met with high criticism. * Sonic.exe is somewhat similar to the Super Sonic of Fleetway's Sonic the Comic series, being a more powerful but evil, possibly demonic version of the character, though that Super Sonic was still Sonic, whereas Sonic.exe is a demon taking Sonic's likeness. Gallery 1311560123.jc-the-hyena_soniccreepy1.png|The original Sonic.exe Titlescreen SONIC_EXE_finished.png|"You're in MY world now, Tom Sonic.exe_.png|Sonic. "X" OMG_SONIC.EXE_INVADED_SONIC_CHARACTER_DESIGNER!.png|Sonic.exe in Sonic character designer! Sonic.exeUNRATED.png|The "unrated" version of the original title (notice Sonic's skin color has changed) Sonicexe.png Sonic_when_he's_flying_twards_Tails.png SonicEXElarva.png|Drawn by Furbearingbrick. Part of the "Pasta Monsters As Bugs" series. Creepypasta_sonic_exe_by_hichigo1989-d4pjmkk.jpg Sonic_2.jpg 1361770981.jc-the-hyena_exegod1.png|Drawn by JC-the-Hyena. 1352954592.jc-the-hyena_x.jpg|Drawn by JC-the-Hyena. im_god_sonic_exe_by_gblastman-d63k77v.jpg 185px-Sonicexe.png 113px-Sonic_Exe_Sprite.png Dead Tails.png|Sonic.EXE's first victim Dead Knuckles.png|Sonic.EXE's second victim Dead Eggman.png|Sonic.EXE's third victim Amy.exe.png|Sonic.EXE's fourth victim Cream.png|Sonic.EXE's fifth victim Sally.SonicEXE.png|Sonic.EXE's sixth victim SonicEXE plush.png Sonic is VERY mad!!!!!!!!!!.png|Sonic as Dark Sonic confronts his evil counterpart Sonic.EXE Dark Super Sonic chokes Sonic EXE.png|Dark Sonic choking Sonic.EXE Sally exe.jpg Video Sonic.exe SONIC.EXE (Sonic The Hedgehog - Creepypasta Short Film) Category:Complete Monster Category:Dark Forms Category:Demon Category:Animal Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Titular Villains Category:Sonic Villains Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Urban Legends Category:Possessed Object Category:Supernatural Category:Child Murderer Category:Fan Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Imposters Category:Torturer Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Empowered Villains Category:Collector of Souls Category:Monsters Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Lustful Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Karma Houdini Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Rapists Category:Fearmongers Category:Slavedrivers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Male Villains Category:Provoker Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Successful Villains Category:Psychopath Category:God Wannabe Category:Master Manipulator Category:Hegemony Category:Betrayed villains Category:Abusers Category:Evil Ruler Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Zombies Category:Ghosts Category:Stalkers Category:Wraiths Category:Satanism Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Outright Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Animal Killers Category:Immortals Category:Dictator Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Oppressors Category:Mutilators Category:Video Game Villains Category:Satan Category:Cannibals Category:Killjoy Category:Spree-Killers Category:Power Hungry Category:Murderer Category:Sociopaths Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Supervillains